Melted Flames
by senriya
Summary: Second Series of Frozen Flames Alana has a alter personality name Sylvia who has a thing for Dean while Alana still is in love with Cm Punk. Alanax/cmpunk/deanamborse
1. Chapter 1

**5 years ago…**

"Hey guess what, Alana?"

"What?"

"I am finally seeing someone."

Alana looked up from the book she was reading, and her face lit upon hearing the news she was longing to hear. "Seriously, sis? Finally, you got rid of that other boy?"

"Yes I did! I am a little nervous. I hope mom finds this as good news, though."

Alana smiled weakly.

"Don't worry sis, I promise mom will come around. She still loves you, Alana."

"I doubt that, Sylvia… You're her favorite. Your good news is better than my even more great news. Mom lite up when she sees you, but me, it's different story. I have masters with a successful career and I live with mom, so she wouldn't be alone and still she looks at me like I'm shit." Alana said, quietly, twiddling with her fingers.

Sylvia came to Alana and wrapped her arms around her. "Look, sis. I look up to you so much. And no matter what, even if I am dating, you come first. So, don't worry about what mom thinks."

"Sure." Alana said, with a dark look in her eyes, while giving a small smile.

"So do you want to meet him?" Sylvia said, jumping up and down, giggling.

"Meet who?" Alana said, confused.

"My boyfriend, silly and I have great news, also." She said, with another girly giggle.

"Oh, yea, I want to and hear the great news." Alana said, still worried, forcing herself to cheer up.

"By the way you know him, since you talk about him all the time." Sylvia replied, while clapping her hands and still giggling.

"I talk about him all the time? What boy do I talk about the time? Alana said, laughing.

Sylvia looked at her, almost worried, but gave the prettiest smile to Alana, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I just want to tell you this, okay. If you do not want me to date or marry him. Just tell me, I will break up with him."

Alana gave her a puzzled look, frowning at her. Then she said, with an assuring voice, "It's fine, I…don't like anyone right now. And marry him? When did this happen?"

Sylvia gestured her hand towards Alana as if it was nothing. Sylvia smiled blissfully, hugging her twin sister, thanking her.

"Good good, well, he should be here any minute." Sylvia sighed, what seemed relief, which caused Alana to worry more.

It didn't take long, as Alana heard knocking at the front door. Sylvia walked to the door, opening it to Alana's biggest surprise to see the man who made her heart flutter unlike any man lock arms with her twin sister. It took a kiss for Alana to tremble and fall to the couch. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Alana! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Punk came over, as Alana received a hug from him, almost acting like an older brother.

"See, you have me and handsome and a strong brother-in-law to watch over you. What do you think of us, Alana?" Sylvia questioned, looking nervous, locking arms with Punk, while her head leaned against his shoulder.

Alana felt something stuck in her throat, as she felt pangs of sadness increasing her heartbeat and tears. "Brother in law?" she asked, sounding almost inaudible.

"We're getting married! I know I told you this just now, but I promise you are the first person we told this great news to"

Alana looked at her with shock, as Punk and Sylvia laughed proudly.

"When did you plan to get married?" she asked, sounding hurt.

Sylvia's smiled disappeared, as she immediately saw her sister's hurt expression. She let go of Punk's arms and reached out to Alana's hands, holding it tightly. "I really wanted to tell you, but everything was going great, and I didn't want to ruin it. We talked about marriage, yesterday, and we agreed it was the right moment to do so. But I promise. I swear that you are the first person to know."

Alana felt stuck in a situation, where she couldn't be honest with her feelings to her sister. Didn't Sylvia know how much Phil meant to her?

Phil met with Alana at the fitness convention that held in New York. They connected immediately, which lead them to hang out as friends a few times, here and there. Finally, Alana and Phil had near romantic date, but that was where Phil met Sylvia. Initially, Sylvia didn't like Phil, so she remembered her sister vividly squinting face of disapproval when she learned that Alana was dating Phil.

Now, it seemed the situation turned around, and Sylvia is now _marrying_ Phil. How does this shit even happen? But then again, they both have a lot in common; particularly they were both wrestlers in the WWE. Alana could have wrestled with Sylvia, but she chose a different route. So, it seemed her love for Phil has always been one-sided.

"Congratulations, Syl." Alana smiled that she could barely muster up, as Sylvia gave out a silent sigh of relief, hugging her twin sister. "Thank you sis! That meant a lot."

* * *

** On Wedding day…**

"She didn't make it, there was too much blood and the wound was deep."

"How could this happen? She was alive few hours ago! This was supposed to be our wedding day! She couldn't have died! It's not possible."

"I am sorry, sir, but there was nothing we couldn't have done. She had great deal of blood loss and died. Again, my sincerest apologies."

With so many thoughts running in Phil's head, he completely ignored the doctor, and frantically started searching for Alana. He couldn't believe it, Sylvia was gone, in an instant. He didn't know what to do. He had to look for Alana, and she was alright.

"Alana, where are you?"

Phil found Alana with blood in her hands, while was staring at the floor, without a sound or movement. Phil grabbed her chin and Alana didn't even move a single muscle.

"Alana, are you all right? What happened to Sylvia? Please tell me what happened?" Phil said, crying, his head buried on Alana's lap.

Alana's eyes fell on the back of his head. "I killed her." She whispered.

"What?" Phil slowly looked up, confused and tear-stricken.

"I killed her. I told her that I hate her. Then she died. I killed her" Alana said, staring deeply into the disturbed eyes of Phil.

"How did you kill her?"

"I let her die, I chose not to save her. Because I loved you first. Was that a stupid thing to do?" Alana asked, with sympathy in her eyes.

Punk held her cheek, feeling pity on her. "It's okay Alana, you are in shock, you cannot blame yourself, we will get to the bottom of this. If it was the drunk driver, I will hunt him down, along with my lawyers."

Alana looked content, as she smiled at him, and said reassuringly. "Okay, I won't blame myself. And my name is not Alana, it's Sylvia."

Punk looked at her confused, and started to juggle around with his thoughts, asking himself what she meant by that. Alana was in shock, and holding her sister's blood in her hands, it was reasonable that she become far less sane. It was up to Punk to protect Alana, just as he promised Sylvia. But something about Alana, made him shiver. He was unable to explain the vibe about her.

Either way, he felt lost. All he had of Sylvia was Alana. That's all he had. He needed Alana more than anything as if this moment.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we need to take her in."

Alana started to laugh. It was a light laugh as she looked into space. Then she started humming, as the nurses forced her to sit down on the wheelchair. Punk looked at her in astonishment, not knowing what to think.

"Where is she going?" Punk asked quietly to the doctors.

"We need to take her to the mental institute to test her, since her shock has taken a toll on her."

"What kind of toll?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Here is my advice. Stay far away from her. Understand?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alana was at the mental institute for almost a month. The doctors did several tests and interviews on Alana. According to the police, Alana was still a suspect, along with the mysterious drunk driver, whose name has not been released. Phil and Sylvia wanted the wedding in Cincinnati, where they first fell in love and had the one night stand, after months hating each other. Alana planned most of the wedding, doing the cake, planning the trip, while Sylvia looked for her perfect wedding dress.

Punk tried to convince the police to take Alana's name off the suspect list. There was no way that Alana could possibly kill her. Sylvia died because of an accident. From what he had learned so far was that drunk driver hit the limo, on the side where Sylvia was hitting, the impact on her was greater than anybody on the vehicle. Things were still unclear and had to uncover many unanswered questions.

Punk reached to the mental institute to pick up Alana, already coming her way down the steps, looking bright and happy. Punk's heart sunk, as she began to look more and more like her sister. He got out of the car, and ran to Alana, hugging her. "Are you alright?"

Alana stood still, taken by surprise. "Yes, I'm fine. I had to sign some papers and do a lot of tests. It's no wonder; people are going crazy in there. They actually make you go crazy." She complained.

"I am really sorry. I tried my best to get you out there earlier, but they insisted that you needed to be looked after for a while. I don't even understand why."

Alana looked at Punk, without saying a word, studying his face. "You haven't been eating." Alana commented, changing the subject.

Punk drew a sharp breath. Alana threw her hands back in retreat. "I am just worried about you, you know that."

Punk held her hand by the fingers, smiling at her, silently thanking her. "Let's go. I'll take you home. We'll get food on the way."

Alana grinned, looking extremely happy, which concerned Punk slightly.

* * *

**In the present…**

"Alana, please stop it. This is the second time; you said you were Sylvia, since that incident."

Punk frowned, looking hurt, which immediately annoyed Alana.

"You had no problem calling her name, while having sex with me, after my sister died." Alana spoke up, with slight look of resentment, which Punk immediately caught.

"Don't say that!" Punk hissed at her, sounding mad.

Alana slowly walked towards Punk, her hands behind her back.

"Do you miss her, Punk?" she whispered into his lips. Alana's heart began beating when she drew close to him, their bodies touching. "Do you miss her touch? Her kiss…" she said, almost moaning, as her lips touched his lips.

"Stop." He begged, staring at her lips, sounding weak, setting off a smirk on Alana's face.

"I wonder what Sylvia would think about your relationship with Maria. Wonder what she would do to her and you." Alana said, which was Punk's last straw of patience.

Punk reached out to grab her shoulders, pushing her back on the wall, forcefully, causing her to wince

"Phil, that hurts!" she whined, glaring at him in pain.

Punk let go of immediately, feeling remorseful. "I'm sorry, Alana. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you should know that that my life is personal."

Alana rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "That's not even the real question I wanted to ask. Sylvia would definitely kill you for almost killing me, you realize that right?" she asked, looking at him with upset.

This pushed Punk even more, as he still surrounded Alana, banging his arms at the wall, on both sides of her. "I swear I would never hurt you. Not in a million years." He said, in the most sincere manners she had ever seen.

"How do I know that? Especially with that inhaler that almost killed me," She questioned, giving him a compelled look.

Punk gazed into her eyes, as he drew near to her, kissing her forehead softly. Her eyes grew wide, couldn't believe what just happened. Alana almost wanted to throw something at him, but she couldn't because she was too shocked instead.

"I couldn't ever hurt someone like you, Alana," Punk whispered into her ear.

Alana was curious as to what he meant by his words, as her hopes was rising up. "What you do mean someone like me?" Alana asked, turned her face towards Punk, looking hopeful

Punk stared back, with a slight flinch of hesitation. He drew a sharp breath and gave an earnest caring smile. "I promised Sylvia that I would never hurt you. That's…what I meant," Punk said, very slowly and carefully. "I promise, I will make it up to you for what happened with that inhaler incident. I will fix it, just like I promised Sylvia."

The hopes that arose like the budding flower fell to the ground petal by petal.

"Oh I see," Alana smiled, trying to look amused to cover her deep wound.

* * *

**In the past…**

Alana noticed that Punk was acting very sweet. She didn't know how to take this in personally. She never experienced this side of Punk, especially towards her. He brought her food, and her favorite dessert, chocolate cake. Punk will never realize how many times he had stolen her heart, especially with his yummy cake. She began to take a bite, while staring at Punk's sleeping face.

She knew that he was extremely exhausted, the minute he sat on the couch when they both got inside her apartment. Alana kept staring his face. He looked so innocent and like a child. After she finished her last bite, she set the plate on the coffee table. She got up and sat down on the ground, beside Punk, ruffling his hair, softly as she could. She traced his strong jaw, which made her feel weak. He was such a beautiful man. A man that she could never have. She never felt so sad inside of her, as she touched his nose, tracing it downwards, feeling his skin, and listening to him breathe.

Alana felt exhausted from everything. She laid her head down towards the curled position Punk was sleeping in. Her head rested on Punk's stomach.

She didn't notice that Punk opened his eyes to look at her. He wondered if she knew how many times he touched her just like when she was touching him when asleep.

He smiled at the thought.

A strand of hair fell on top of her nose, and without a conscious thought, Punk picked the strand of hair and placed it behind her earlobe. Alana eyes shot open, as she looked at Punk, silently. Punk stared back with an amusing smile as if he knew something. He put his finger on her nose, and traced it downwards, as Alana's cheeks began to flush with heat and her face scrunched up upon realization.

She immediately hid in pit of her arms, avoiding eye contact.

"Come here," Punk said, moving aside, to make space, while grabbing tightly to Alana's arm.

Alana still avoided eye contact, shook her head no.

"Please." He begged, soothingly.

Alana frowned, slightly glanced at him, as he smiled at her, with an expectant look on his face.

She sighed as she slowly dragged herself, along with the help of Punk grabbing her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, tighter, surprising her. Punk placed his head on her head, his eyes closed, breathing softly.

Then a few moments later, he opened his eyes and raised his head to look at Alana. Alana wasn't sure what he was thinking about or what he was feeling. He came towards her very closely, she almost pulled herself back, but Punk didn't allow it. His lips trembled as he kissed her.

"What are you doing Phil?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Just for today, please," Punk replied, shushing her afterwards. He cupped her chin, leaning towards her, kissing her one more time. Then he traveled down to her neck, laying down soft kisses, as Alana threw her head back. He groaned weakly. He cradled her neck, while he held her breast with his other hand, rubbing her hardened nipple with his thumb, causing Alana to moan lightly.

Alana didn't feel pleased.

She felt even more hurt.

Was he pretending that she was Sylvia? If so, it was enough to destroy her. Alana felt hatred and betrayal yet again, just like that day in the limo with her sister. Her last words towards her dead sister, was "I hate you…"

So far she hasn't regretted those words.

**hehe I feel really excited for this series, just to let you know, she is going back to the WWE soon, and there are some foreshadowing (i think that is what you call it), and some connection to the last series, type of thing, I hope you guys caught it. ...I had to say it, I felt so happy writing this part. anyways, thanks for reading my series and to my reviewers, means so much to me. xoxo senriya!**


	3. Chapter 3

So many things going on, right? hehe, well things will fall into place. I guess you know, how much I love puzzles too haha, well enjoy and thank you for reading **xoxo senriya**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the departure of CM Punk in the WWE. Vince McMahon decided to cut short the days off forced upon Alana. It would be in a week that Alana would be in the ring again.

Alana felt calm yet excited. Also, she felt worried. She didn't know when her alter personality was going to appear again. Alana was back, when CM Punk came to see her. It was always like this. He was her strength and he didn't know.

However, a mystery was lingering in the air. How was it possible for Dean to forcibly drag the alter personality of Sylvia out of her? She couldn't process this thought any deeper. It hurt her head, and she had a migraine, thinking about it.

Was it possible there was a real connection with Dean and Sylvia in the past?

Alana shook her head. It wasn't possible. Sylvia never mentioned anybody, other than Cm Punk. Plus, she found out that Sylvia did hide lots of things. She was not who Alana thought she was.

Alana began to inhale, trying to process this thought further. "Focus _piccolina_," Her breath was caught, which caused her to cough, disrupting her thought process. He had a deep and sexy voice, especially when he called her by that nickname. He was her new manager. Lorezno decided to leave, but before he did, he brought in an Italian older-looking man, completely built and lean. He was damn sexy.

Unlike Lorezno, he watched her every movement. It made Alana be more cautious of her every movement.

Her eyes wandered from her sexy manager to the front door of the gym to see Punk walk in. He found her pretty quickly, as he smile, when their eyes met. Of course that smile turned into a frown, when he noticed Alana's manager, who hasn't moved from his place where he was standing

"Who are you?" Punk asked, in a blunt way, still frowning.

Alana couldn't tell if he was intimidated or worried. Either way, it made her to express happiness.

"He is my new manager. We are just getting acquainted." Alana spoke for him.

"Where is Lorenzo," Punk asked, raising his voice, indicating a hint of animosity.

"He quit. He's all about the money. Because I was gone for a while, I guess affected him." She said, smiling at her manager, then to Punk.

"Yeah. Okay. What about this guy? Isn't he the same as Lorezno?" Punk pointed out at him, in disgust.

Alana raised her eyebrows, questioning Punk.

"I will make sure that recent incident that affected Ms. Alana won't happen again. As a matter of fact, you can pass this message to Paul, that if it does, I will make sure he is done for. I have the best skills for _piccolina _to take her to the top." He spoke up, surprising Alana in a good way.

"Piccolina?" Punk questioned, sounding a little jealousy.

"Yeah he calls me, piccolina. I think it means sexy. I'm not sure, but I love it." Alana smiled at her manager dreamily, while his amused eyes hovered over him in authority and protectiveness.

Punk shifted his body back and forth, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He looked at Alana, in a way as if he lost something. "I don't think this is a good idea, Alana. Lorenzo was better one for you." he said, quietly.

"No way. He never paid attention to me. This man does. Plus, I now have my fun on the road." Alana said, winking at Punk

Punk's eyes grew wide, smiling in bemusement. "Fun?" Punk inquired, almost sounding afraid.

"Someday, it's really boring on the road." Alana stated, looking jovial.

Punk looked away, with a hint of disappointment, projecting in his eyes. Alana saw this and sighed.

"Don't judge me, Punk. I'm not dating anyone. I don't see why you're mad. You're dating Maria." Alana said, coolly.

Punk stood there silent, for a minute, staring at Alana. Alana searched his eyes, seeing his reaction, or if she had any leverage. However, there was nothing.

Punk placed his fingers on her head, playfully tapping. "You're right. It's your personal matter." He said, as Alana hid her disappointed, by looking at away.

He came up to Alana's manager as they stood face to face. Punk passed a hard look to which the manager matched up to. "If you hurt her, I make sure you are done for." He said, sounding grave.

With that, Punk waved goodbye to Alana, while the manager lightly leaned against the wall a little more, quivering.

"You're realized we are strictly professional right, nothing more." The manager spoke to Alana.

Alana didn't even look up to him. She went about her business, doing her weight lifting.

"I was just trying to pull his string." She said, quietly.

He took a good look at her. He saw a tear forming at the corner of her eye. He inhaled, realizing what was going on.

"You should forget about him, _piccolina_. There is specific reason of why you decided to wrestle, right? You should not easily distract yourself. Otherwise, your sister may get there first before you do, am I not right?" he said, smirking at her.

Alana glared with the most deathlike glare, he had ever seen. Instead of fearing her, he smiled, taking in her hostility.

"I know why I'm here. I haven't forgotten. It's unfortunate that she still maybe alive and I have to find her."

_"But there is no way; she is taking the one person I undeniably love the most."_ Alana thought to herself. _Punk._


	4. Chapter 4

**Blast from the Past...**

"Hey I'm Phil,"

"Hi…I'm Sylvia."

He looked like a punk, who wore baggy shorts and hooded sweatshirt that hugged him tightly. He was thinly built, his eyes cold yet held a layer of gentleness. She had short black hair who wore jeans and dressy casual shirt, which he thought was amusing.

They both went to find their seat in the WWF house show which was in Chicago. They both sat together, as her father sat with his mother in the seat behind them.

"Looks like they are hitting it off well. Never seen my mother being in love. It's actually a little disturbing." He said, looking up at his mom before seeing eye to eye with her, with a little glimmer of joy.

Her eyes turned cold fixed on his as it crushed whatever good that he had left. She stared in silence. However, he was familiar and was able to relate to what she was feeling, as her silence spoke a thousand words that a voice could not do.

"Is he cheating on your mom with mine?" he asked silently. His hurt eyes were more vast than his cold eyes which resembled a blanket that covered all the pain held on to. They were both similar. They both looked away. They were only kids. Adults could do whatever they wanted to do, but who were they to correct their own parents?

They watched in silence, the match between Hulk Hogan vs. Ultimate Warrior, one the best intriguing match they had seen. She smiled, hoping to one day rock the wrestling, just like those two wrestlers. She didn't take noticed that he was looking at her, watching her expressions turning into different emotions.

He slightly touched her hands, before gripping it tightly, surprising her. He didn't gaze at her, he kept his eyes on the match. There was so much strength and little of courage that he had that she began to admire and almost felt comforted by.

"You know, as long as you don't turn out like your father. I think you will become a great person. You shouldn't always fear for the worst. Sometimes, we have to embrace it, to get the best in life, right? I'm sorry about what's happening behind us. I blame my mom, too. She's a smart woman. We all make mistake. You should just let go." He said quietly, with a look of reassurance on his face.

She could only stare, as her heart longed to rebel against his words. No matter how right those words were, she simply felt in her mind that he didn't understand her pain. She watched for a long time, all she wanted was not to care. Simply let people hurt themselves and others, and not care. She took her hand away, looking away, with tears welling up in her eyes. If she could hear those words every day, maybe it was possible to jump over this hurdle she had experienced for the longest time. She sighed, as she felt her hand being taken again. She was about to fight for her hand back, looking over at him. He was staring at the charm bracelet that he seemed to be so interested in. "This is a weird-looking bracelet you have." He said.

"It's the one my dad bought for me. I like it." She said. She looked at her bright sky-colored rope-like knotted bracelet fastened with silver elephant. By appearance, it may seem cheap and plain, but to her it was a priceless possession. "An elephant…" he muttered, with a light chuckle.

"Elephants are my favorite animal," she stammered, feeling a slight heat on her face.

He looked up to her. "I like it." He said, smiling,

Alana looked away, with a feeling in her heart that felt so foreign.

Would have thought, something meant to be was with her the entire time. The saddest thing was that she never knew.

* * *

Alana fumbled her elephant necklace, as she tried to breathe in and out. Her hands began to sweat due to the high spasms of silent panic. It has been two weeks and now today was the day she was going back to where she belonged. In the ring.

Alana paced back and forth; her clammy hands clutched together, silently praying that all goes as planned. Alana was halfheartedly confident. She had everything calculated. However, it has been a while since she had gotten in the ring. It also seemed that the crowd got bigger and wilder. Alana began to feel paranoid. What if the crowd was pitch silent, when she came out. The thought was dreadful. This is why she went to graduate school in accounting, while her sister decided to be a wrestler.

Alana loved wrestling ever since she was a little girl. This was probably her only fondest memory. When she was around 11 until the age of 15, she went with her father, who loved to travel a lot to different wrestling shows. The times were much happier back then. She remembered how her father mentioned that one day he would see her in the ring and she'd be the best diva he could ever be proud of. The smile he showed was the last memory she had of her father.

Then of course, as most stories told, the father disappears abandoning the children and the mother. This was one of the many reasons for her mother's breakdown, which eventually lead to her death. Alana bit her lip, silently fumed, hoping to one day face her father.

However, it was unfortunate. Alana felt that her sister surpassed her, in strength and beauty, two most powerful combinations in a woman. However, Alana was different; she was a great technical wrestler, and always getting what she wanted in the ring or outside the ring. Especially she was able to pull it off, convincing Vince to let her come back to ring, sooner.

Nevertheless, the most unexpected matter was Sylvia managed to steal Punk's heart, and was even close to marrying him. How was she able to do it? A question that haunted her mind for days.

Alana's shoulder began to slump over as she began to think about her sister and Punk. Sylvia's character could best be described as spontaneous, while Alana was people would describe, "plain Jane".

This was so nerve-wrecking. "Giovanni, I don't know if I can do this..."

Giovanni was her Italian manager replacing Lorenzo, her former manager. For the two weeks that he was with Alana, she learned he was forceful and and just plain mean. Giovanni forced her to do this planned-out therapy sessions to regain her strength and agility back. One of the ways, he forced her was by using his sexual dominance against her. It actually worked. If she did not the workout correctly, he would sit on top of her during her weight training. The sexual tension between them would increase to level 1000. It was not pretty. He was hard as a rock every time, even though they weren't even physically attracted to each other.

Giovanni enjoyed toying with Alana's feelings and throwing her off. It was impressive how much Giovanni used Alana's weakness to his advantage in a matter of time. There were couple of moments, she became aroused. Alana began to wonder if it was possible that Giovanni was more sexually enticing than Punk. It was a small smudge of thought that crossed her mind.

As she was about to turn her full attention to Giovanni, she was held in her place, with strong arms on both sides of her hips. Then she strongly sensed a frightening aura creeping in all around her. It lingered her so much, that she began to feel the chills inside her bones, the same chills when you watch a horror movie.

She felt an ounce of breath huffing through her ear, as a dangerous low voice spoke. "Piccolina, you better not ruin this. If you do, I will use those nipple clamps when you lift weights, and tweak it so much, that it will actually pop off, understand?" He said, before lightly squeezing her shoulder.

Alana jaw dropped. The vivid image flashed through her mind, the horror that awaited, crushed all her nervousness to complete dust. Slowly, Alana arched her spine out of fear, as an intense demonic shiver passed throughout her body. She actually believed him. It didn't sound like a threat, sounded more of a guarantee.

Alana put a quite a distance between Giovanni and her. She was unable to look at him, still completely disturbed.

"Okay I am calm." She exhaled, without even looking at him. Giovanni smiled in approval.

"Well, well look who finally made it back"

An obnoxious familiar voice disrupted both Alana and Giovanni. Alana muttered curses as they turned their attention to Dean Ambrose who was sitting on a WWE branded box not far from them. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to stay with your group?" Alana asked, immediately irritated.

Giovanni frowned, not liking what he was seeing. For some reason, he already understood the tension between Dean and Alana, as they both stared into each other's eyes. Alana glared, silently as Dean smiled, with a witty look in his eyes.

"You would not believe who signed a contract with the WWE?" Dean said, with a look of excitement that shone in his eyes.

Alana looked at him as if he was a child. Everything about him became frustrating. Easily, he had her by the finger, easily riled her up with his crazy behavior. It would be mere stupidity if she ever said, she could handle him. But no. He was another level of strange. Even though, his eyes was beautiful and held so much mystique, he was scary.

Dean ruined a lot for her. Even though, he claimed he cared about her. There was a lot things Punk did not know that she found out during her time off in the WWE. She questioned of what to do. If Punk ever found out, he would fall apart. Would she be able to save him? She didn't know

"Your sister signed the contract. She's coming back. Looks like everything is about to real interesting here, don't you think?"

Alana's eyes grew wide. She was unable to talk or move, frozen in her place. She was scared. Truly scared. Her lips began to quiver, as Dean caught that, smiling in satisfaction

"What would Punk think, if he found out that you knew the entire time your sister was alive? Think he hate you? Your own existence, hmm?"

Her face was grave, ashen, and this time she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Everything she fought for was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before the wedding. The soon-to-be bride Sylvia was sparkling like an angel.

As Alana took a bite of the apple that she picked up on the large platter, she saw her mother wiping her tears away from the corner of her eye. Alana threw her apple away in disgust.

"Alana."

Alana twirled around swiftly to see Phil Brooks in his suit. He wanted to impress Sylvia, he was well-fitted and he seemed so happy. Of course, Sylvia had been blushing nearly the entire morning every time her eyes gracefully fell on Phil.

There were many family members that celebrated the day with them. They seemed to have their life on a good start. Sylvia was lucky.

Alana inhaled to keep herself from looking like a fool. He was handsome, and when smiled toward her, she felt her wavering walls breaking again.

Alana avoided his eyes for the moment, but with a surprising twist, Phil slightly gestured for their eyes to meet again. Not too far, from a considerable distance, surrounded by family, Sylvia was watching carefully, while she cheerfully chatted away.

"I just want to thank you for helping your sister with the wedding. I know that whatever Sylvia needs help with, you are always there. Same for Syl, if you need anything, even if we are miles and miles away, she could come find you, and be there…" Phil spoke, with a strange look of hesitation on his face.

"Where is this coming from, Phil? Is there something wrong?" Alana asked, as she took a sip of champagne that she took from one of the waiters that was holding the large plate. She knew Punk well, especially when he gibber, and makes obvious troubling expressions, when he is in need of something.

Phil looked away for a second, thinking to himself, wondering if it was okay to spill out whatever he was holding in to say.

He looked back at her with another friendly smile, as he exhaled. "I want to take your sister with me. However, Sylvia is not willing to leave here, with you being alone with your mother. So I have a proposition for you."

Alana gave him an amused smile, taking in another sip, wondering if she should take this offensively, but gestured him to go on.

"I was wondering if you want to take off for a while, and travel with me and Sylvia for a year, so that Sylvia can adjust to life away from home." He said, giving her the look of anticipation.

Alana drew in a quick breath, little shocked by his remark. Alana chuckled, feeling a little offended and hurt.

"Well, why should I? You're asking a lot, Phil, willing to use me for those lengths just for her?" Alana asked, narrowing her eyes at him, purposely sounding impolite.

"I will do anything, anything you ask, I will give to you." Punk said, almost pleading

Alana reflected about what he said, while observing him. His hazel eyes held no shame for what he asked, but he did ask out of pure innocent intentions.

Alana licked her lips, exchanging a small expression of tenderness. "Fine, it's a deal, and I guess it's a plus for me, I can take a look around WWE, maybe make some friends. …May be I will meet a someone who I might like." She said, sounding already enthusiastic, while fantasizing

Punk laughed, with look of disapproval in his eyes, to which Alana frowned. "I don't think so Alana." He said in a quiet voice, which Alana didn't expect that remark.

"Why?" she asked, in curiosity.

"I don't see the point." He said, afterwards, walked away, avoiding the subject.

However, Alana didn't question any further as she looked over at Sylvia, realizing she was watching them the entire time. Alana gave a reassuring smile, raising her champagne class to her. Sylvia smiled back with relief. Alana turned away from her sister, rolling her eyes.

At least, Alana was happy that the area Sylvia chose had surroundings of a forest-like area, with large trees and bushes. Alana had a love-hate relationship with nature. However, for today, she was glad nature was here to distract her. She walked further, which the trail led to a large arch made of branches of leaves. As she walked down the curved paved route, she saw a shirtless man. His face broke in sweat. He was breathing hard, but he had strange look combination of impulsiveness and anger. His eyes were intently staring at something as he was standing still without moving an inch.

She followed his gaze. As she searched what his eyes were staring at, she groaned silently.

Why does this happen?

He was staring at his sister laughing, holding hands with Punk.

How many times does her heart have to take the stabs? Alana began to wonder how long she was going to last.

Her eyes followed back to the mysterious man, perceptibly in rage. It seemed there was passion in the way his rage seeped out of him. For some reason, she started to admire him. Even though, she didn't know who this man was. And though, he appeared pissed off, there was sad look in his blue eyes; as if he lost something he loved.

Alana chuckled very lightly at the appearance the man. The man was young and immature, but not naïve. Well, he might act out of naïve intention. He was thinly built, but had very strong, but not well-defined arms. However, his hair suited him well. "This is gonna be good." Alana muttered to herself, as she began to walk towards behind him.

Just as she was about to touch him behind his shoulder, her arm got in mid-air by his strong hand that wrapped around her wrist very tightly. It didn't alarm Alana. She expected this reaction from him to her exact calculation. She lightly chuckled, as the mysterious man raised his eyebrows.

"You are a perceptive man; it seemed Sylvia didn't appreciate you enough." Alana said, sounding almost flirty, to which he found no amusement in, as his grip tightened.

The man turned around completely, facing her as he gazed at her, studying her. As he inhaled softly, he lips began to curl, almost amused, as realization dawned on him. "You must be the other sister. Interesting. Both of you certainly look-alike." He said, his voice deeper than she expected. He still held on to her wrist, but both of their arms fell down in resting place, as they continue to have a stare down.

"Yes. Yes I am. But I can assure you we are quite different. By the way, how is it you know my sister?" Alana said, lost in his gaze.

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. His expression remained to be obscure. He was being careful around her. He was also inquisitive about her as well.

However, there wasn't much Alana could get out of him.

"Fine. Just tell me your name, please" Alana said, stammering, gulping down the word "please" with a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why she always had a unpleasant feeling when she had to add the word please to get what she wanted.

"Jonathan Good."

"…Jonathan… why doesn't that name sound so familiar?" Alana was pondering, as the name of the mysterious man kept poking at her, as she felt so strongly she knows who he was.

"I was your sister's boyfriend." A look of realization hit on Alana's face, as soon after, her surprise turned into dislike.

"Oh yes. She mentioned you. She talked only bad things about you. Now I see why…" Alana said, with a sarcastic smile on her face, while taking notice of his hand holding hers. His grip was choking the "life" out of her wrist, as it began to hurt. He was angry. For some odd reason, she enjoyed it. He showed his emotions so easily. At the same time, there was always seemed to be damage.

"Well you claim that you are different from you sis…why don't I show you who I am" Dean said, as he leaned towards her with a small amused smile.

Alana was the type of person that would dodge her way out of this, but she already found this man intriguing. She stood still, as his eyes glued to hers, still smiling. He came closer and closer. Their lips began to brush. There was a small spark, but Alana ultimately rebelled. She still wanted Punk. Maybe God send this rogue man to test her.

_ She still loved Punk._

As their lips brushed one more time, he bit her lip, as Alana yelped, backing away just a slight step. Jonathan chuckled, as he licked his lips

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice screeched out. Both Jonathan and Alana stood still as they heard the familiar voice. Their heads turned to see Sylvia and Punk holding hands, both aghast.

* * *

"Now I remember you, Mr. Dean…or should I say, Jonathan Good." Alana breathed out, with a look of recognition.

"I would prefer, Dean." He said, crossing his arms.

"How did you know that Sylvia was alive?" Alana asked, with a serious expression.

Dean looked at her, with a small yet a bored look on his face.

"I thought you were better than this, Ms. Accountant." Dean said, dragging his words with good humor.

"What? Am I missing something?"

Dean was silent. He just stared at Alana with a look of disappointment. He loved picking fights with her. However, she was too tired and anxious to constantly battle with him. Dean gave up as he threw his arms in the air

"I was the drunk driver that "killed" Sylvia on her wedding day. It was all planned out." Dean said, his eyes wide, with a large smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a cold, dark, murky bottomless pit. And she was in it.

There was no way out of this. Dean had put her in a situation where she was in the middle of himself, Punk and Sylvia.

She was a fucking puppet. That's how she is seeing it. She could already foresee the future. Punk was going to hate her. Alana wasn't planning on telling Phil that Sylvia was alive. No matter how many times it played in her head; she doesn't know how to break this news to him.

Alana curled herself into a ball on the huge bed in the hotel room. She was in Boston, and the Raw live show just ended. She should have left by now, but Alana figured she need to rest and sort things out now. Dean, Roman and Seth left with Punk, as she seen them drive away with their stuff, while she hid from them. If Punk saw her, she would have no choice but to leave with them. Last thing, she needed was to be near Punk or Dean.

However, she couldn't handle anything at this point. She was scared. She wanted to cry. But, she couldn't. Alana was unable to express any emotion. She was just strangely calm.

Then suddenly, there was loud knock on her door. Alana sat up instantly, as she felt a rush of adrenaline through her veins. She wondered who could be at the door. She tried to pick at her memory. She knew she didn't call room service. Alana sat back down, even though she was now more awake. She was too tired to see who was at the door.

Then again, there was another knock on the door. She sighed, as she picked herself up, and walked to the door. She stood still for a moment, trying to listen, who was on the other side. She couldn't hear any voices.

However, Alana didn't move. A thought passed by that made her blood rush up to her head. What if it was Sylvia, knocking? Oh God, she felt nauseous at the thought. Today was just not her day.

She opened the door slowly, as she slightly peeked, with her head out the door, to see how who it was.

"Alana, what are you doing? It's just us." Phil pushed the door open, holding two boxes of pizza in his hands. Alana breathed out silently, looking at him gratefully, as Phil returned a puzzled look.

However, it seemed he wasn't the only guest in her hotel room. Dean, Roman and Seth were right behind him. They didn't come in yet, as they all smiled cheerfully Alana.

"Come in," Alana said, shyly, gesturing for them to come inside, as they willingly walked into her hotel room.

Dean stepped beside Alana, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Phil was watching as he was sharing a few words with Seth and Roman.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked. Alana pushed his hand away.

"What do you think?" Alana asked, feeling little more irritated by the minute.

"Wanna make out like the last time...so you can feel better?" Dean asked, smirking at her.

"What did you guys say?"

Alana eyes got bigger, as she noticed Punk standing right in front of them.

"I asked her if we were going to make out." Dean said, slowly, stressing on every word.

"Do you have any shame, Dean?" Alana gritted through her teeth.

"No." He said, smirking again.

"You had sex with him?" Punk asked, sounding hurt.

"Yes," Alana said, feeling worried, even though she felt she had no right to be.

"Wow…you are just like very whore, I know." Punk replied, walking out the door, in anger.

Everyone in the room looked shocked, as Dean laughed. Alana's mouth flew open. She couldn't believe. In front of everybody, he said that to her. Of all people, to her, he said that.

All this time, Alana was there for him, during the break-ups, and with Sylvia. She forgave him about the incident and now in return he calls her a whore?

Alana took her keys, and her handbag. Dean tried to stop her, but didn't reach her in time. She walked out of her room, tears falling from her face. She gave up. She didn't want to handle anything anymore.

"I hate you, Phil! I hate you so much!" Alana screamed, before walking to the stairs.

Phil turned around, with a look of surprise and regret. However, before anyone had a say, she was gone.

* * *

Two hours have passed by, and Alana didn't return to the hotel, yet. The tears streaming from her face wouldn't stop. The more Alana thought about him, the angrier she felt, the more hurt she kept accumulating. How oblivious could Punk get? Weren't her feelings obvious enough?

She really thought about it. When Maria cheated on him, she was there with fucking chocolate. When Punk asked her to come with him and Sylvia, she decided to go. When he almost killed her, she forgave him. All out of love. Yet, he acted like a fucking ass.

If Sylvia ever planned to make the surprise appearance, Alana would actually be satisfied by the horrid look on his face. It was worth it. After all she hated him. Her words were clear as the sun.

She turned into a small driveway and parked the car. She leaned pack against the seat, she wiped her tears away. The minute the she wiped her tears away, more would keep coming, and she kept on wiping it away with her hands. Why was destiny so keen on their relationship? If only, she could fall in love with someone else. It would be a nice change.

Alana turned her head towards her window, looking through the glass. She was actually parked in front of an ice cream store. She chuckled lightly, smiling very little. Well, this must be fate. Ice cream had a way of making her feel better.

She got out of her car, and headed inside the small vintage-like ice cream store. She saw a brownie mnm's ice cream that hooked her heart. She ordered a large waffle cup. Afterwards, paying for her ice cream and receiving it, Alana walked to the small table in the far corner, where no one could see her.

She took a bite and felt her appetite dissipating. It seemed nothing was making her feel better.

As she took a another bite, she felt a hand on her shoulder, immediately startling her. Alana didn't move. She couldn't. She was scared to face anybody at this point. He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder. Alana's heart began to beat, but there was no way, she was about to show any mercy this time, to anyone.

**(Who is coming to her rescue, Dean Ambrose or Punk?! Even, I'm wondering hehehe (o))**

* * *

"Hello Vince."

"Ah, Sylvia, what a nice surprise. How are you feeling?"

"My recovery is almost 99% complete. I have a few things to take care of, and some paperwork."

"Good good, should I expect you in a week, Ms. Sylvia?"

"Yes, sir. I will officially make my debut in a week."

"Good! It seemed you and Alana vs. The bellas, might be the biggest hit for our company. Thanks to you, of course."

"Oh sir! No need for flattery. I am just excited to be back to do what I love the most. Personally, I want to thank you for bringing me back. Can't wait to see all of my lovely family so soon. I am pretty sure that they will be ecstatic, when they see me!"

"I'm sure they will be. See you soon, Ms. Sylvia!"

"Same to you! Thank you, Mr. Vince." "heh…about time…"

**(Guess who's back!)**

**Just want to personally thank my followers and reviewers. It was really fun writing this story. Thanks for the reviews, you are awesome! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7.1 Punk's Story_**

_"I hate you so much, Punk!_

I watched her run away from me, tears falling from her face. I would have stopped her, but I couldn't move. I was in shock as why that word came out of my mouth. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. I felt a boulder fell on top of me with regret pummeling me downhill.

It was yesterday, out of the blue, Maria decided to break up with me. She wanted to be with John, again. Why are all women like that? Why do they always go back to their abusing ex-boyfriends? It never made sense to me. For some reason, the thought of Alana every being in that situation was provoking. As long as my heart was pumping blood, I wouldn't allow that for her. I'd get so frustrated, when that stupid girl thinks she can do anything she wants.

What bothered the most, Alana didn't try to find me, after my break-up. Even if she didn't know, she somehow was there at the right time. But this time, she didn't come to find me. It bothered me so much, that I had to find her. So the thought of Dean having sex with Alana was my last straw. Out came my anger. Out came those stupid words. The relationship between Alana and Dean was strange to me. If Dean made her happy, I had to accept it. But, the thought of them two made me feel like I would shatter into pieces if Alana lavished all her attention on Dean. I don't even know what to think or what to do.

_I'd probably die. _

The reason why I became close with there, with or without her realization, was because they were always together, in the good and bad times. She was not like every woman. I can speak my mind and she'd listen. My feelings were an open book to her. She was the only person, I open my feelings to. She was the only person that sees me cry. She accepted me and I felt like I meant something to her.

She was so different from Sylvia. Sylvia had to put a façade so everyone could like her. Alana wasn't like that. Even if she tried, she still is an upfront and honest girl. This was probably one of the reasons..._why I began to like her. _

I don't know why I feel this way.

"You like her, don't you?"

I turned around, surprised to see Roman watching him from the room.

"What?"

"You like that girl. It's so obvious, man." Roman smiled at me.

I thought about what he said. I really thought about what I really feel. I had to find her. Whatever the lengths may be, I had to bring her back. I would die for this girl. She doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her.

_So, I like her. _

_I like her a lot. _

I looked down on the ground, my eyes wandering around, trying to come to terms with myself and for her. Yes, I made up my mind. I like her. _Even though, she hates me._

I walked towards the elevator, still feeling both happy and sad.

"Hey man, where you going?"

I saw Dean walk up to me as I pressed the elevator button. I stood there silent, frowning at him. There was no way in hell; he was stealing her from me.

"You can't possibly blame me for this, right? She's free to choose what she wants, man" Dean said, his hands in his pockets. He looked a little nervous, but he was just an outspoken as I was.

"Whatever, man. I'm going to find her. So you guys just wait here or just leave." I said, quietly, before heading inside the elevator.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7.2**

Alana felt his breath on her neck, as she began to feel hot. She never felt Phil this close to her. In her head, she wanted him to stay there for a long time. But, she couldn't help but remember her pride being stabbed in front of everybody. Alana pushed him away, as she furthered her distance from him.

Punk locked his eyes on her, and his stare was like a magnet. It nearly forced her to look back at him. However, she quelled it by covering her face with her hand. Afterwards, in a deliberate attempt, Punk pushed her hand down, causing her to turn completely away from him. Alana stared out the window, feeling a bit afraid.

She felt her pulse rising, her ears drumming. What was he doing here? She didn't expect him to be here. Alana pictured Punk and her never speaking to each other again. She was careful, she didn't want to Punk to notice how unstable she is from his presence.

"Alana, I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry." Punk said, as he tried to hide the small cracks in his voice. Alana could tell he was upset. Alana almost twitched so slightly, to his vulnerability.

However, Alana didn't move, neither did she say a word to Punk. There was no way in hell; she was going to let him off the hook so easily. He'd better fall on his knees, beg for her forgiveness, and then kiss his feet. It's the least he could do.

Even though, it would never happen. She couldn't picture Phil being so apologetic. He was an honest simple man, with complicated feelings. However, if he'd ever fall on his knees, she would stop. It wasn't Alana's forte for desperate men. It was a huge turn-off. Probably one of the reasons why she'd get so hurt easily.

Alana felt him shift behind her. Right then, she turned her head around to see if he'd actually was on his knees and was about to stop him. But actually he sat right beside her, staring at her right in the face.

"Dammit." She muttered, very quietly.

She was unsure if Punk heard. Alana was about to turn back around, but he cupped her chin with his hand to stop. "Oh no you don't. You turned around. Stay right where you are." Punk demanded softly.

Alana tried to fight back, and try to fight back her agony. But he was so persistent that a tear drizzle down to her chin. Alana bit her lip, vividly showing her anger and resentment. Looking into his hazel eyes directly caused her memory in the hotel room to keep replaying in her head. She couldn't help it anymore. She cried as she leaned against Punk's hand that was holding her chin. She couldn't say anything. Everything that was being displayed was enough to push Punk over to the edge.

He was genuinely sorry. He looked angry and yet determined. Alana tried to look away again, but Punk still wouldn't allow it.

"I'm so sorry, Alana." He paused. There was no hesitation. He had a moment of thought before speaking again. "I know what you been through. For me to be so insensitive towards you is unforgivable on my part. And all the selfless things you have done for me…I can't begin to tell you how sorry I feel right now. I would do anything to make you feel better." He said, again with a small crack heard in his voice. Alana could see a tear almost in his eyes. Usually she had to force herself to look away. Seeing men cry made her cringe. But when it came to him, she wanted to understand everything he was feeling, especially right now.

"That is not enough." Alana finally spoke, quietly, with so breaks in her voice, obvious from the sobbing.

"What more can I do?" Punk asked smoothly. He seemed so child-like.

"Kiss me." Alana said, bluntly.

Punk looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. Punk was speechless.

Alana felt intensely nervous but unrelenting. For the first time, Alana decided to be daring. It was probably the first time; she put their relationship at risk. She did it because she loved him. If he'd only understand. At the same time, she felt stupid. "I've always wanted you to kiss me." Alana said, a little more quietly.

"Well this isn't what I expected to hear." He said, abruptly, giving her a sheepish look.

Alana's heart fell. Did he just reject her? Oh my God, she is so stupid.

"I wanted you to want to kiss me." He said, coming very close to her. He brushed her nose with his. His lips were so close to her; it turned into a smirk, sticking his tongue at her.

"What?" Alana whispered, in shock. Did he just admit what she thought he admitted? Before she could say another word, he kissed her.

Her eyes were opening, watching him. She just couldn't believe. After all these years, they shared a kiss.

She lightly touched his warm cheeks. Punk opened his eyes, gazing at her, with a hint of lust. Alana blushed. The way he smirked at her, it made Alana to shy away. This only lead him to kiss her deeper, as their tongues flicked. Unconsciously, she moaned, as he bit her lip, then licking it gently. He was so gentle. The fact that other women kissed his gentle lips made her jealous. Punk pushed her hair to the side, as he softly pressed his lips to hers. It was passionate kiss. He was breathing hard, and it made Alana smile.

With one hand, Punk wrapped his arms around her back, drawing them closer, their bodies were touching. She felt cold, and finally he made her feel warm and protected. His strong arms gently caressed his shoulders. With his other hand, he held her chin more up to him, to have better access as he began to explore.

"Phil…" she moaned. Alana couldn't even explain what she was feeling. Her world was spinning around and around faster than any speed on any galaxy.

"Shh…"

"We have to talk about this" Alana tried to speak out.

"We don't have to. I like you, Alana. I like you a lot."

Alana froze. Punk paused as he looked at her, smiling. She remained quiet, searching his eyes. He was telling the truth. His eyes. His beautiful eyes. They way, he stared at her. This time, Alana smirked. Before he had any say, she kissed him taking him by surprising. He lightly laughed, looking happy.

They both sat in the ice cream shop, realizing for the first time that they were in love with each other.

While on the other side of the window, watching from afar…

"Look girl, don't you think you stared enough at the couple."

"Yes, I guess. Want me to tell you a little secret?"

"What's that?"

"That bitch is kissing my husband. She has no idea what's in store for her."

Sylvia glared out from the cab she was sitting in, as she caught the one she loved kissing the one she trusted the most—her sister. Sylvia smiled, feeling the blistering anger boiling inside of her. She had so much to do in a little time, but when the grand finale comes, that beautiful sister of hers will be gone forever… just like she was.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been almost fifteen hours driving to Texas. Alana was holding Phil's hand, while soundly sleeping. He was driving in her car, occasionally stealing glances at Alana. It felt so surreal and scary. He was used to women in disappointing him and betraying him. He couldn't picture Alana in any class of woman that he dated. She was different. It was like yesterday that they were just friends, with a lots of fight and lots of moments that they enjoy as friends. Phil gazed down on her, as he rested his chin on top of her head for a moment. It was still so surreal. She was a tiny woman that he thought he knew suddenly became mysterious to him.

They were headed towards Houston, and the timing couldn't be perfect. Last night, after much thought, he planned to take Alana out to the Texas Carnival not far from Houston. They had been in the relationship for three months, and it seemed that they have yet to know each other. Phil grazed his lips on top of her temple causing her to slightly stir from her sleep. He drew her closer to him, his arm wrapped around her. Then he began to smile, looking back to the road.

Alana felt a hand touching her. She tried to push it away, but it came back persistently. Alana began to moan and laugh, while dreaming about Phil. Whoever was ticking her was about to a hard punch on the face. Alana refused to wake up. She was enjoying seeing the sight of Phil wearing a towel. However, the scenery of the bright light and Phil kept blurring, as the dream came to a close. Alana woke up in fury, almost punching Phil in the face, as he dodged in surprise, swerving the car to the right, but back to the left lane in time, before other cars sped by.

"What the hell, Alana?" Phil yelled, still in shock.

"Y-you, …I was dreaming." She stammered, still tired, and groggy. However, she realized that she was in the car with Phil, her boyfriend. Her mouth snapped shut as she quickly thought about she was just said.

"Dreaming? What were you dreaming about?" Phil asked, with a small frown on his face, with quick glances back and forth between Alana and the rearview mirror.

Alana looked away, slightly blushing, feeling heated. She slumped down to Phil's shoulder, pretending she didn't hear the question. On the other hand, Phil was looking serious. When a thought dawned on him, he smiled slowly. He almost looked happy. He had a smirk on his face, which Alana already sensed from him.

"Were you dreaming about me, love?" Phil said, seductively.

"I don't remember" she simply stated, holding tighter to Phil's shoulder. She didn't realized how much she was giving away.

"Were you dreaming about me naked?" Phil said, trying to hold in his chuckle.

"No…" Alana almost whispered, vividly remembering him naked.

Phil let out his laugh. He knew it. He rubbed her back then down to her bottom, giving a light squeeze. Alana arched her back, slightly leaned against Phil, but distancing away from his touch. Phil could tell that she was embarrassed, and he only encouraged more embarrassment, as he caressed her inner thighs.

"Did you dream about that, hmm?" Phil asked, quietly into her ear, as Alana shivered She buried herself into his chest, as he settled his arm between her thighs.

"I love you." Phil said, quietly.

Alana looked up to him, staring into his eyes, which was on the road. He looked almost comforted and happy. After all the things he went through, and if he had found security with her, that alone meant the world to her. She kissed him on the cheek, almost close to his lips. Then, a grazing kiss on his crevice on his neck. "I love you too, babe."

* * *

Dean Ambrose waited and waited. He paced back and forth in the lobby at the hotel where he was staying in. He never thought he see this day. No one knew, but him. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He tweaked his head to the side, his eyes wandered to see a ravenous beauty, crazy in the head, but truly beautiful. She was walking towards him, smiling, while dragging her luggage behind her.

"Long time no see, Dean." She smiled bringing herself to a halt, as if looking extremely happy to see him. It could have fooled him otherwise.

"Sylvia. It has been awhile. I hope you have a good reason to call me." He almost snarled.

"What? If I had told you that I came for you, wouldn't you have believed me?" she said, in a convinced tone.

"Not really, if you think that I am that gullible, you are mistaken, sister." He said, smirking at her. Sylvia gave a long hard stare at him. She was sour-faced.

"Whatever, I just came to take what is rightfully mine. Phil Brooks. If you hadn't gotten in my way, I would have had him. But if course, you're jealous and pathetic self always knows how to mess things up." Sylvia remarked.

Dean only smiled. "I agree. It was pathetic of me to even think I was actually in love with you. God knows even I won't make that mistake again. Don't worry; I don't plan to get in the way between you and Phil. However, Phil is much smarter man than I am. You should know that." Dean said.

Without a single hesitation, Sylvia grabbed Dean's face and brought it close to her, with smirk on her face. "You have no idea what you made me become. Just know you will reap what you sow." She said in a dangerous tone.

She leaned towards him, still holding him tightly, as she slightly bit her lip, feeling the spark between them. They still had it. No matter how much they despised each other. Fate sown whatever this was very tightly. She leaned toward the side, her eyes treaded behind Dean. "Hello Seth. Hello Roman." Her voiced ringed very sweetly. Seth smiled, as he waved and walking away quickly, leaving the hotel. Roman nodded at her politely, following behind Seth quickly as well.

Her eyes wandered back to Dean, who stared at Sylvia the entire time. Sylvia stared intently into his eyes. She studied him. He was stronger than before. She had him where she wanted him, but it seemed like he had something else in his sleeve. She had to be on a lookout for him.

She slightly pushed him away, as he leaned back slowly from her before catching his balance. "Well, I guess I will be seeing you around. Don't get in my way." She warned.

"I don't plan too. However, concerning Alana, that might be a little difficult," Dean said, using his hand motions, in a way off-putting her.

"What you mean?" Sylvia said, sounding kind of angry, listening carefully.

"Well, we bonded. It was better than you of course. So, we do have that connection. If you plan to destroy the relationship between Phil and Alana. She will run to me." Dean said, his voice sounding playful, almost sounding hopeful.

A look of confusion and what looked like hurt came across Sylvia's face. It was unreadable, but it looked like Dean finally had his answer, to which he began to relax his body.

"You had sex with her. Why would you have sex with her?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Dean looked away in thought. "It's a long story." Dean said, with a look of amusement on his face.

With that he walked away to the exit of the hotel, blowing a kiss to her.

From confusion, she turned her expression to a frown, as she exasperatedly took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Giovanni, we are still going on as planned. Make sure Lorenzo is still in the loop, okay thanks." She said, as she walked towards the elevator. There is still so much to be done.


	10. Chapter 9

"You can't look yet until I tell you too."

"Alright, Alright, I won't look," Alana said, as his hand covered her eyes, as she was carefully guided. Alana held Punk's hand a little more tightly. She wasn't really used to be blinded, while going somewhere. She didn't even know where she was.

"Okay we're almost there. Five. Four. Three Two One!" Punk let go of his hands, as the first thing Alana saw was the Ferris Wheel along with bright lights everywhere.

"Oh!" Alana gasped, as her hands flew up to her flushed cheeks. "You really did think about our date." Alana couldn't stop grinning as Punk slipped his arm around her waist as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go, I hear there is good food here." Punk said, as he grabbed hold of her hand, their fingers intertwined.

They walked through many people who seemed to keep swarming everywhere. Her eyes were stuck on the Ferris Wheel, as she could imagine the how romantic this date was going to end. However, her eyes fell down to see a huge collection of elephants. Immediately, she halted, taking Punk by surprise as he felt a strong tug, almost losing his balance.

"What are you—" Punk turned around to see Alana's glazed look that glued to him, in a freaky way.

"I want elephant!" she yelled at him, pointing at the stuffed animal. Punk raised his eyebrow, almost amused to see this side of her.

Punk followed Alana's gaze to see a small booth of the ring toss game. "You want an elephant." Punk said, almost making fun of her. Alana made a face, as she pulled him closer to her, as he saw her silently begging him as her lips puckered. Playfully, Punk pinched her nose.

Punk walked up to the booth, gesturing for the rings as he paid the man behind the booth. Alana was so excited. The elephant was huge and it looked so fluffy and adorable. Alana almost squealed, again, surprising Punk. At least he was happy that he knew what made her happy.

At the same time, it bugged him that Alana liked elephants. It was unexpected.

"I didn't know you like elephants. I thought it was your sister that liked elephants." Punk said, looking at her in interest. Alana looked back at him, sort of confused. "No, Sylvia hates elephants, giraffe was her favorite animal. I have no idea why, though." Alana said, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, I see, I assumed, because she had that elephant bracelet." Alana pushed her thoughts away as she frowned, visibly angry. "Sylvia would never touch that. That bracelet was mine, and dad gave it to me. She hated dad more than me, which was why she wouldn't touch it. But I hid it somewhere. It reminded me so much of dad, I couldn't handle wearing that thing." She said. There was a bitter tone in her voice, as she looked elsewhere. Punk got the last ring tossed, as the man behind the booth gave him the elephant.

"Well, no worries. Even though, this answered a lot of questions." Punk said, placing the elephant on top of her head. Alana slowly smiled, as she took the elephant on the top of her head. She hugged the elephant, as she soon forgot about her father. Alana tip-toed a little closer to Punk, as she kissed on him the cheek, thanking him.

"Let's go, I'm starving!"

* * *

It was evening, the sky fallen dark. The stars were more visible near the rural area. It was beautiful as both Punk and Alana stood in line, holding hands. Alana stood there, shivering, not realizing the air gotten a little chilly. Punk was watching her as he pulled her to his chest, trying to warm her with his body.

The ferris wheel was going at a slow rate. Alana felt impatient, as she already wished to be on the ride with Punk, however it was nice the silence between both her and Punk. However, it was ruined as Punk surprised her with a tickle.

Alana giggled as she tried to push his hands away from her. "What you are doing?" Alana inquired, as she got his hands, placing them around her, holding it tightly from going anywhere. "You looked tired." Punk replied, sounding concerned. Alana smiled, as she leaned her head against his chest as their bodies seemed fittingly snug against each other. Alana drew Punk's hand to her lips, lightly kissing it, which Punk seemed pleased by. He ran his nose through her hair that smelled like fresh flowers and then down to her neck, breathing in her scent. He stood still, his eyes closed as he rested his head on her neck, while Alana felt she couldn't breathe anymore. He was so hot, every move he made toward her, caused so much emotions that she thought couldn't handle, but it felt good.

Finally, they both received their ticket, signaling them that they were next to get into the Ferris wheel. As the Ferris Wheel came to a slow stop, one by one people in from them got into, as their turn came, they both stepped into the small cart. Alana felt a little excited yet nervous. It has been a while, since she had gotten into a ride. It may seem silly, but she was little afraid of heights. Thankfully, she felt enough comfort that Punk was with her.

Punk propped his arm to the edge of the window, looking out, while Alana rested her head on his chest. "It's perfect." He whispered to himself. He probably didn't know that Alana was listening. Alana chuckled, as it Punk's eyes drifted to meet with hers. "I didn't know you were such a romantic…" she said, almost dreamily. Punk rolled his eyes, smirking at her. "I wanted it to be perfect for you," Punk said, quietly as he slightly scratched her back, as she slightly moaned, because it felt good.

"I liked you for a very long time." Alana started to say. It caught Punk's attention, his eyes focused intently on hers. "When you decided to marry Sylvia, I thought there was nothing could ever fix what I felt that day." Alana said, as she looked out the window, since the ride had started.

Punk chuckled as he shook his head in a sort of trance. "What?" Alana asked, catching this. "You are still the same when we were young, when we first met each other." Alana looked surprised. "We met?" "Yeah, with my mother dating your dad. I said that you will never turn out like your dad. I was right." Alana stood silent, almost scared. Why couldn't remembered this? It can't be true. "I don't think we met…" Alana said, very quietly in a confused way.

"You had a bracelet; it was a rope with an elephant attached to it. You said it was your father's gift" he said, confidently.

Alana looked away with a realization. "That's why you said, if it was Sylvia…"

"Was it her?" he said, quickly, looking at her. Alana wondered if he asking as if he was hopeful about it. It almost made her feel sad, however, Punk gestured, telling her not to worry about. "I just want to spend my time with you, sweet Alana." He said with a smile, as they reached to the top.

Punk drew very near to her, as Alana subconsciously almost backed away, but he stopped her. He kissed her so passionately. Alana closed her eyes, feeling heat rising up from her chest, almost feeling the burning sensation. "I love you, Phil, I love you so much." She said, nearly crying. She could not contain her emotions. She loved him. He was perfect, the way he understood her, and the way he had his way with her. She didn't even understand how they got together. The kiss seemed so short every time. He drew away, with lust growing in his eyes, smirking at her. Alana felt shy and vulnerable. And he knew it. He licked his lips as he clasped his hand with hers. "I love you too" he said. They both looked in opposite direction, breathing hard. The moment was heated and passionate.

Alana looked out the window. The passion, the heat subsided quickly, as found someone familiar staring directly at her. She wondered what was going on. Dean Ambrose was looking directly at her. He actually was expressing worry, as if something went terribly wrong. She looked further, in small distance across from Dean Ambrose and saw Lorenzo and Giovanni together, searching around for something. Something was wrong. She felt it. She looked back and starting at Dean. He was mouthing words at her, but she couldn't understand it. However, when he mouthed something she did understand. She froze. She felt sick to her stomach. Sylvia is here. She turned to Phil, panicking. This was bad. But again, Alana froze to see Phil's eyes growing wide. He looked like he saw a ghost. Alana tried to stay calm. "Phil are you okay?" Alana asked, touching him, very slightly, her fingers trembling. Phil slapped her hand away. There was anger. Undeniable anger. Alana was scared. For the first time, she didn't know whether now if she was safe with him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Alana POV:**

It was a perfect evening; I couldn't imagine it any better. Phil planned this date for us. I couldn't even believe that he did this for me. My insides must have melted at the thought of him trying to figure what I would like, and planning how the date should go. Even though, sometimes I couldn't figure him out, especially on this first date, he was always smiling and relaxed. I guess that is a good thing, something I needed to work on.

Things were going so well and romantic, until I had to look down Ferris, sitting beside Phil, and I saw him. I was a little frightened and confused about why Dean was directly staring at me. For some reason, this premonition I felt was strong as an ox, I knew something bad was happening. Dean kept mouthing words to me, I couldn't figure out what he was saying. He kept getting impatient as I narrowed my eyes, gesturing him that I didn't understand. I forgot about Phil for a second and I didn't even think to look back at him. Finally after the pieces fitting together, I began to realize what Dean was trying to tell me. My eyes grew wide, as afterwards, he threw his hands in the air, as if I needed to do something quick. It was about my sister. I figured out what he wanted to tell me. I shook my head, as I turned around to look back at Phil.

Literally I felt my heart falling and breaking away. I didn't even understand why I was breathing. I couldn't believe that Sylvia is here trying to find Phil. _She is actually here_. It had been seven long years since I last saw my sister, since the day of her wedding day. I watched as placed something in Punk's drink, it might have been a strong drug, cause after a few minutes later, and Phil was gone and he started acting really high. I knew that if Punk ever found out that he was took drugs, he would have the biggest fit that humanity would ever experience, and that day is still yet to come.

But seconds later, I saw a larger butcher knife stabbed directly on my sister's side as everyone in the limo started screaming. Our limo got hit by another car, the "drunk driver", and the limo started spinning. It is still a mystery how Dean got inside the limo, while it was still spinning, and then started stabbing Sylvia. Afterward, he shot her in the stomach.

The last few moments were a blur. Sylvia kissed Punk on the lips as Dean yanked her so hard, that she hit her head on the on the top of the limo, and she became unconscious. Dean didn't seem to care. Before they both left, Dean smiled at me. I remembered him, seeing him in the botanical garden. Who would have thought this day, that it was the same man I met in the garden, then in the limo and then at WWE. What are those freaking chances?

As I turned back to check Phil back in the Ferris, he was already staring at me. He had expression that I have never seen in my entire life that I knew him. He wasn't smiling. He was angry, his eyes remained deathly. He was mad. "Phil, are you okay?" I asked, quietly and carefully. He snapped and slapped my hand away. I was scared, terrified. Did he knew? Slowly, I went to his side of the window to see who he saw, but Phil pushed me back, and he stopped me, preventing me from moving anywhere. This time he didn't even look me in the eye, as he held me where I sitting. I knew something was up, but we had waited, until the ride was over.

I remember the exact moment, when Sylvia put the drugs in his drink, she was crying and heartbroken. I stood there, still and I just watched. Sylvia knew I was watching as she was preparing her last moments with Phil, which I didn't know at the time. I knew that Sylvia loved him from that moment. The hardest part for me to accept was that she loved Phil more than I could. I couldn't accept this enough that I avoided ever believing. I guess now I am paying the price. I remember looking away from my sister and Phil, knowing how those drugs started to affect Phil. Sylvia held him tightly, as she sobbed helplessly. In those last moments Sylvia had left, she had never once let go of Phil. Dean had to yank her, almost ripped her hands off. I was sure that Dean would have cut them off, now that I know him. I never knew why this happened. I just let it happen, because now Phil was mine and that's all it ever mattered.

As the ride came to a halt, Phil pushed me away, hurting me, as he yanked the door open. He got out, running off, eventually vanished from my sight. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb to the core. Off to the side, I saw Dean running in the same direction where Phil went. Phil never belonged to me. I began to see that. As I looked up to the see the bright lights, I felt the true part of me disappearing. I was about to disappear, as something was about to overcome me. I felt everything spinning and I couldn't stop as I held my head tightly. I began screaming because the pain became too great. Why? Why does this always happen to me? Why am I always weak? Why can't Phil just look at me and stay here with me? He left me. That bastard left me!

The bright lights spun faster, and I felt completely nauseated, as bile began to fill my mouth, and I spat it out. With the little part of me of sanity left, I saw shadows treading toward me. Someone was after me. I had to get out of here, but I couldn't move_. I can't move. _

Then I heard a whisper, everything became immediately silent.

"I'm sorry piccolina…"

I blinked. Everything went black.

-end-

**Hope you liked ENDING of the second series :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, my last series of part three is up. It's called Dead Flames. I hope you guys enjoy my story, thank you for reading it so far, it was really fun and re-entering into my world of writing, which I held off for a long time. Thanks for letting me shine for a moment, I think that I am actually going to finish my piece, which I will put it up for you to see if you guys like it.

Another thing: this story is based off of my personal true story, of course just the First Love part...nothing else, that is literally too crazy for me to handle haha.

again

THANK YOU! 3 (I never ended a long-short story in my life, this is going to be epic for me)


End file.
